Party Nights
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash] Paul London & Brian Kendrick love to party, but every time Brian gets drunk he starts getting romantic with Paul. Then in the morning has no memory of it. Can a relationship form from drunken party nights?
1. Paul

**Party Nights**

**By Archangel**

_Dedicated to Jason Usher_

_**Paul**_

I knew from the very beginning that I would be going all the way to World Wrestling Entertainment. Even when I first started training I was convinced that I was one of the best. I wasn't full of myself, or egotistic. Somehow I just knew. My destiny was on one of those shows. I was supposed to be going to Ohio Valley Wrestling, but a simple phone call changed all of that. My manager told me I'd be joining up with an old acquaintance of mine, Brian Kendrick.

I was overjoyed at the whole ordeal. I was achieving my dreams! Even if I wasn't headlining Smackdown yet, I was at least going to be on a real show. Velocity gets ignored a lot of the time; it's true. I for one loved it; the feel of a stiffer ring, ropes that didn't threaten to take my head off, and a crowd that was really into everything.

Then there was also my new tag team partner. I had known Brian in passing back on the circuit. Well, everyone knew Brian. A man like him just didn't keep to himself. He was outgoing and confident, not to mention that he had talent flowing through him thicker than his own blood. Yeah, Brian was pretty popular. Or, Spanky, as most people called him. I called him that for a little while, but once we started tagging that didn't stick very long. I don't think I've ever become friends with someone so quickly or easily in my life.

Everything has been going perfect so far in my life. I'm on the WWE roster, I'm in top physical condition, and my best friend is my tag partner. Lately, though, things have been a little off. Not in the ring. No, things in the ring couldn't be better, aside from my first singles match nearly giving me a concussion. Things have just been a little more than strange lately between me and Brian. I don't know why, but I just can't get over this.

Brian has always been known for his partying. He's always been the first to break out the booze despite the fact that he's also the one who can't hold his drink at all. Maybe it's the English heritage? I don't know. Either way the guy has a terrible condition of getting completely smashed on only two cans of beer. He's entertaining when he's like that, though, and he has lots of fun so who are we to stop him?

There was a party last week and lots of the big names were there. Brian and I got to drink with Steve Austin. Now there's an honor and a half! Of course, Brian was a flushed cheek little nut after only an hour. He provided a great show for everyone, which I couldn't help but be a little embarrassed of. On the other hand, it could've been a lot worse. When he's drunk Brian is still his usual self, but multiplied times two. So he's a little louder, a little more outgoing, and definitely a lot more outspoken. Considering some of the very important people that were there I took it upon myself to start handing him cans of soda instead of beer. I don't think it helped much because every time I turned around one of the older guys was encouraging him to keep drinking. Why do older men love to see young guys get shitfaced? Do they think it's cute or something?

Finally, I did manage to at least keep Brian away from the crowd for a little while, insisting he come outside to check out the grounds. I imagined that with the gardens being so huge Brian could spend the rest of the night getting lost and wearing off his buzz. He surprised me, though, by sticking next to me on the terrace and just looking at the stars. I don't know how long we sat there like that not saying a word. We were pretty far from the nearest city so the sky was covered with shining white and blue specks. I don't think Brian had ever seen anything like that.

He startled me nearly out of my skin when he fell onto my shoulder. My initial thought was that he had passed out, but I heard him sigh. I figured he was getting tired. Before I could suggest that we call it a night he moved again. He nuzzled his face into the curve of my neck and rested his hand lightly on my thigh. Usually such a gesture wouldn't have bothered me, but something in the way he did it set off buzzers and alarms in my head. There was a softness in his touch. There was something in the air between us. It sent a shiver up my spine to realize that, in a way, he was coming on to me.

Now don't get me wrong. I'm not repulsed by homosexuality. If anything, I'm more accepting than most. I'm bisexual. I'm not ashamed to admit that there have been a few men scattered among the many women in my past. Generally, as I'm sure you just caught my hint, I steer towards girls more than anything. And I've never had a real relationship with a man. Nothing very serious. I didn't do it on purpose; nothing ever worked out any other way.

That night I recognized the tension that Brian's touch caused in me. I looked down at him nestled against me with slight nervousness, but he never met my gaze. He only remained where he was with that small smile on his lips and ran his hand slowly up and down the top of my thigh. I tried to relax and remind myself that he was completely drunk. He probably had no idea exactly who he was snuggling with. He proved me wrong in that.

"Paulie, can we go home now?"

Paulie? I looked down at him again. He still hadn't moved an inch aside from his stroking movements across my leg. He looked more content than I had ever seen him before; even more content than when he was asleep and curled up with that ridiculous stuffed penguin of his. I asked him if he was sure he wanted to go and got his answer in the form of a yawn in my face. If beer breath doesn't kill a mood, nothing will. So with my assistance, and a designated driver named Rob Van Dam (who mysteriously seemed to have worse breath than my partner), Brian got home in one piece.

I helped him into bed, penguin and all, but got pulled down next to him before I had a chance to even turn out the light. Without a word he pulled me onto the bed and snuggled his half naked form into my arms. This night was starting to get very friendly and again I was extremely nervous. Just as before Brian didn't make another move from there. He only sighed, his breath warm against my chest, and eventually fell asleep. And I was stuck there, held captive in his grasp, with a painful hard-on and a plushie penguin beak jabbing my side. It wasn't easy for me to get to sleep, but I did somehow. By the time I awoke the next morning Brian and I both were sprawled on opposite sides of the bed. Aside from the penguin still under my back there was no evidence he had ever been in my arms.

That was a little over a week ago. If Brian remembers anything of it he's given me not a single clue. We've gone on working out, practicing, doing the show, and being friends as always. I guess he was just drunk. Part of me is thankful for that. Brian is my best friend and I would never want to tamper with that. There's also a small part of me that remembers the feel of his hand on my thigh and the smell of his soft hair against my cheek. That part of me wonders what it would be like to push it further. I think it's a good thing that a good amount of chocolate can sedate that little voice.

**End Chapter 1**

_Legalities: Christian Cage, Bubba Dudley, D-Von Dudley, and Gail Kim are copyright to TNA Wrestling. Chris Jericho, the Rock, and Brock Lesnar are copyright to themselves. Paul London, Brian Kendrick, John Cena, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	2. Hold Me

**Party Nights**

**By Archangel**

_Dedicated to Jason Usher_

_**Hold Me**_

Paul rang the doorbell looking over at Brian with a smile. Brian only grinned back at him and bounced up and down with obvious excitement. The door opening to reveal an even more dressed up than usual Trish Stratus, who greeted them with a warm smile and pulled them in. Everyone who was in the living room called out their hellos as they shed their jackets. Instantly two cans of beer were tossed in their direction. Brian had his opened and half gone before Paul could even say thank you. And so another party began.

Paul had discovered a group of guys playing pool in a basement rec-room and much to his delight was handed a stick. Being the antsy one that he was, Brian wandered off not long after the new game began. Paul didn't mind. He was sure he'd find Brian playing video games with Jericho or Christian later. He was content to exchange idle conversation with Rikishi and the Rock while playing the first game of pool he had played in years. He had been an expert back then, but now made an ass of himself without care.

"So, is that tattoo gonna just keep getting bigger?"

Rock laughed. "It might. It just might. Then again I should probably just start a new one, ya know?"

"Where at?"

"I was thinking my ass," he said with a completely serious face.

"Really? Now that's a tattoo I'd like to see: The Brahma Butt."

Paul was proud of himself. He managed to break Rock's usual steady sense of humor and get the man to laugh. He heard the crack of the balls across the table and turned around to take his turn. Something else caught his eye and he looked towards the stairs to see Brian sitting on the bottom step. The other boy's face was even paler than usual, his eyes red rimmed, and he had his arms wrapped tight around his middle.

"Brian?"

"Paulie, I don't feel good."

In an instant the pool game was forgotten as Paul rushed to kneel down in front of his friend. Brian smelled strongly of alcohol. In fact he was covered in a thin layer of it and it dripped from his matted hair. It had obviously been dumped over his head at some point, then when Paul took a deeper breath he realized it was whiskey. Brian had never been given anything harder than a beer.

"How much did you drink?"

"It was a contest. I just had to out drink Jericho and I would win."

Paul grimaced. Jericho was a notorious prankster, and not to mention a drunk. He could drink Stone Cold under the table.

"Did you win?"

Brian gave a weak smile. "Yeah. I didn't win anything, though."

"Come on. We're going home right now."

Paul nearly had to carry Brian back upstairs. He settled Brian into a chair, not caring if it got ruined with the liquor that dripped from the poor boy. He barged into the kitchen where all the noise was coming from and set his sights on Jericho. Without a single thought of reason going through his mind he stalked straight up to the blond superstar, tapped him on the shoulder, then backhanded him as hard as he could. Before Jericho could react he grabbed the front of the silver dress shirt and pulled him close, pointing a finger in his face.

"If you ever come near Brian again I will tear your head from your shoulders with my bare hands. Got it?"

Jericho's wide blue eyes were all the answer Paul needed. The silence in the room was interrupted by the horrid sound of retching in the next room. Paul instantly ran back to Brian to see him standing near the front door, bent over and leaning heavily on the door frame. Paul gathered him up and pulled him towards their car.

"I hope Jericho isn't mad at me," Brian muttered.

"Why?"

"I think I threw up in his boots."

Paul grinned. "That's not as bad as what I did to him."

Once Paul had Brian in the car with his seatbelt fastened and the window rolled down, he went around to the driver side. From the house he swore he could hear Jericho's voice howling in anger. Paul wasted no time and floored it out of the driveway, much to Brian's dismay. Thankfully nothing came of it aside from a woozy groan of protest. Paul was careful to drive easy the rest of the way home. Thankfully, Brian didn't need to throw up again even after reaching the house. He was so nauseous and filled with pain, however, that Paul picked him up and carried him inside then up to his bedroom.

"It hurts bad," Brian whimpered.

"I know. It was your first time drinking whiskey. I'll get you medicine."

"Pengy!"

Paul blinked then looked around for the little toy. He discovered him on the floor, half underneath the bed. After brushing some dust from the tattered, stuffed animal he held him out to his friend with a smile. There was a short lived look of joy on Brian's face as he snatched his old attachment. The poor toy was faded from black to gray, one flipper lost long ago and the hole sewn closed, it's fluffy tuft of hair a dirty white, and overall looking as if it would fall apart at the slightest touch. Brian squeezed the little thing to his chest with all the affection of a youngster with its most beloved possession. Paul petted his hair and went to fetch the medicine necessary to ease his stomach. By the time he returned Brian was sitting up again, panting slightly and looking very ill.

"Get me a bucket. Quick."

Paul made no hesitation in grabbing the wastebasket, emptying the contents to the floor and setting it in front of Brian. Apparently just in time. Paul pulled Brian's blond hair away from his face and rested a hand on his forehead to keep him from accidentally head-butting the trash can. When it seemed he was spent he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, which came over his head a second later and flew across the room. Paul could hear him settling into the bed as he carried the can to the bathroom to wash it out. Once that task was finished he returned to the bedroom to see Brian curled up into a little ball in the middle of the bed. He looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Paulie?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold me. Please?"

Paul looked down at him for a moment hesitating with uncertainty. He nodded and moved around to the opposite side of the bed. He laid down, pulling himself up against Brian's back and put his arms around him. A small moan came from Brian's lips and he finally lowered his head to the pillow in hopes of sleeping through the night. Paul didn't move for the rest of the evening. He clung to his ill friend as if in apology for not keeping an eye on him at the party. He stayed awake just in case Brian got sick again.

The following morning the sun found the two sound asleep in each other's arms. The rising light stirred Brian from sleep and he slowly opened his eyes. He shifted slightly and yawned, stretching, then realized his movement was restricted. He glanced over his shoulder at Paul without surprise. He still remembered being sick, though, most of the evening was a complete blank. He rolled over in Paul's hold to face the other man, watching him sleep. It was an action that didn't last long because Paul opened his eyes a moment later.

"Good morning," Brian smiled.

"Hey. You feel better?"

"Not perfect, but definitely better. You stayed with me all night?"

"You asked me to."

"Oh, I did? I can never remember stuff when I drink." Brian missed the disappointed look on Paul's face as he yawned and stretched again. "You wanna have a real breakfast for once? I think my stomach can handle eggs and toast."

"Sounds a lot better than Pop Tarts," he grinned.

With that, Brian got up and donned his worn out blue robe before heading downstairs. Paul remained in bed a while longer, mulling over things in his head. When Brian was drunk it was obvious that he was attracted to Paul. As soon as the alcohol wore off, though, it was back to normal best friend mode. It had only irked him before, but now Paul was upset. He had let himself go and had fallen in love with Brian easily. Obviously, Brian had no real intention of ever feeling the same way. So Paul knew he had to try to forget about it and just remain his friend. It would be difficult considering they shared a house and a job, and even a car over half the time since Brian's piece-of-crap was almost always broken down.

"Paul! How do you want your eggs?" he called from the kitchen.

"How about cut into little heart shapes? I'm a big softie like that," he muttered.

"What?"

"Over easy!"

**End Chapter 2**

_Legalities: Christian Cage, Bubba Dudley, D-Von Dudley, and Gail Kim are copyright to TNA Wrestling. Chris Jericho, the Rock, and Brock Lesnar are copyright to themselves. Paul London, Brian Kendrick, John Cena, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	3. Brian

**Party Nights**

**By Archangel**

_Dedicated to Jason Usher_

_**Brian**_

Whew! What a match that was! Paul and I just got it on with the Guerreros. Too bad only a house show. Damn that would've been awesome to have been broadcasted across the world during that match. It was our best yet I think. Then again, as Paul seems to point out, I say that after every match. I can't help it, though! It just feels like we're getting better and better with every passing day. Before we know it we'll be back on Smackdown and busting it up. We'll be so over with the crowd they'll forget all about the damn Dudleys on Raw!

Oh, but it feels so good to sit down. No matter how much I love this shit I love being able to relax afterwards even more. Especially since I made the mistake of getting these blue shorts. Heh, they call them shorts. I would call them men's panties. Oh well so my ass falls out of them now and then and I constantly have to dig them out of my crack. One of the girls told me if you spray a little hairspray on your ass before you get dressed then the shorts won't move. I don't think they realize that guys get ass sweat. Speaking of which I need a damn shower. Where's my shampoo? Gone? Oh crap, I think I left it at home.

"Paul, do you have shampoo or anything on you? I seem to have forgotten everything today."

"You'd forget your ass if it weren't attached to you."

Cool, he remembered his stuff. He always does. So responsible and level headed sometimes. He's great, though. And he can party just as hard as I can. Well, maybe not that wild. I've somehow managed to balance myself right on the edge of completely crazy and self-destructive when it comes to my drunken fits. Too bad I never remember any of them. It makes me pretty popular, though.

Ack! Cold water! Phew. Thank god the water heater in this place reacts quickly. Now if only they had a nifty massaging shower head I could get this knot out of my neck. Then again, they'd have to remove them from the ladies room. Damn girls invented massaging showers. You know they had to have thought of that. Still the hot water feels…

Oh, it's just Paul. Not a good thing to grab a guy's shoulders from behind while their in the shower, buddy. Especially considering the fact that this is a pretty public locker room. It could've been anyone.

"Need your stuff back?"

"Yeah. Unless you're not done yet?"

"Haven't really started actually. Been enjoying the warmth."

He looks nice when he smiles like that. He doesn't do it often enough. Too serious sometimes. I wonder why he's looking at me like that, though? It's like he's thinking about something, but staring at me. Eh, he's probably just happy over the match. Great now I've got shampoo in my eyes! Ow!

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I… Shit."

"Tilt your head back. And stop rubbing you'll make it worse."

You always know just what to do for everything don't you? You always seem to be taking care of me. I'm older than you. And I've been in this business a bit longer. Weird. Sometimes I wonder about you, Paul. You treat me like a child. It's almost like you're my older brother, but not. You're far too caring for that. It's almost like…

Whoa. Let's stop that thought before it goes anywhere. Then again it's kinda hard to do that when you're sharing my shower, standing in front of me, and holding my face in your hands as if it were the most precious and fragile object in the world. Even if you are just forcing me to let the shower rinse my eyes.

"I'm fine now, Paul."

"Sure? Last thing we need is a blind member of this tag. It'd make my job a lot harder."

Is it just me or is he talking in a string of sexual innuendos? Maybe I'm just a gutter brain. Are you going to let go of me anytime soon? You're still looking at me like that, too. It makes me nervous when you stare at me. What are you thinking? What are you feeling? And why the hell am I shivering under a hot shower? I'm trembling. What the hell is going on here?

"Um… You can take your stuff now. I'm just gonna let the shower work on my back a bit."

"Oh. Okay then."

Disappointment? Is that what I just saw and heard from you? Paul, what the hell are you anticipating? Oh shit. You really should've turned the other direction when you walked out. If you were trying to hide that it didn't work. Tell me it was just the shower hitting you right. Because I don't know what to think if it turns out I was the one that turned you on like that. I'm sure not gonna ask, though. Who knows what trouble that would cause. No, I know what trouble that would cause. Same trouble it always has before with me.

Damn it why do I have to look like this? All my life I've been slender and fair. My hair has always been soft and perfect no matter how messy I think it is. I don't have a handsome face; I have a pretty one. And I always seem to attract men more than women. I had thought it would be a good thing considering my sexual tendencies. But I always end up getting my ass stomped into the ground over some asshole who thinks I'm fucking hot, but would never dare touch a man even if his life depended on it. Homophobic pricks. They stare and they flirt a little, sometimes even go so far as to give you a cute nickname, pat you on the ass supposedly just in passing. Then you say something stupid like, 'Do you like me?' or 'I love you.' Then they realize it bright and clear that they're flaming gay. But it must be my fault right? Because I'm so damn pretty. So let's make Brian not so pretty. That'll help right?

My hands are all pruned up and tingling. I wonder if you're done with your shower already. Hopefully you aren't because right now I don't think I want to even look at you. I know you would never treat me like those others did. That was a long time ago, but it still haunts me. I know you would never do that. I also know that you would never accept any type of come on from me. You're handsome. The women love you. And I know you've had a lot of girlfriends.

Shit. You're already dressed and packing up. And here I am in a damn towel, dripping and making you wait for me again. Why is it I never felt bad for it till now? I guess I'm just not in a good mood. Too many bad memories suddenly dredged up.

I have to dry off and get dressed. And you have nothing better to do than sit and watch. Damn it I stayed in there too long. I've never been self-conscious like this in front of you. Okay, I need to just chill. Maybe you had other things on your mind long before you even got in my shower. That's probably it. You were thinking of something else. You're straight. You would never be attracted to me. If that's true, though, then why do I feel your eyes on me now that I've dropped my towel? Yes, you are looking at me. With that same expression you had before. I think I know what that is now. Desire. Jeez my mouth is all dry, my knees are shaking. And there's a smart ass, flirty remark on the tip of my tongue just begging to be said. But do I even dare?

"See something you like, London?"

Damn it. Stop looking at me. That smile. Those smoldering eyes gazing up at me from under your damp bangs. Wait. You're still looking at me. You haven't laughed or been shocked or gotten offended.

"Yeah. I like my shirt that you stole from me last week."

What? Oh, the shirt! I left my locker door open didn't I? Okay that explains the staring. You were waiting for me to walk into a trap. Here have your damn shirt. Now explain that stiffy you had earlier.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really forget everything when you're drunk?"

"Pretty much. I wish I didn't do that. It scares me sometimes to think what I could've been doing."

"Hm. Yeah. I don't blame you."

What the hell was that sly smirk for? What the hell did I do last time I got shitfaced?

**End Chapter 3**

_Legalities: Christian Cage, Bubba Dudley, D-Von Dudley, and Gail Kim are copyright to TNA Wrestling. Chris Jericho, the Rock, and Brock Lesnar are copyright to themselves. Paul London, Brian Kendrick, John Cena, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	4. Forget Me

**Party Nights**

**By Archangel**

_Dedicated to Jason Usher_

_**Forget Me**_

It was another famous WWE staff party. Thankfully not a public function this time. It was being held at the impressive Van Dam Ranch, which was perched majestically on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Many of Rob's photo shoots had taken place there among the 'Zen' looking gardens and even on the edge of that infamous cliff. The ranch estate did have a proper Spanish name that had been given to it decades earlier when it had been a farm and hacienda owned by a Mexican family that had been driven from their land by early English settlers. Neither Paul nor Brian knew enough Spanish history to know the story. They had failed Spanish in high school so neither knew how to pronounce the name either while asking for directions. Thankfully, the people in the nearby towns had been getting asked directions by other superstars all day. The boys found their way easily enough.

"Listen, Brian. I know this won't be easy considering how you get at parties," Paul started before they got out of the car, "but take it easy. Don't let them encourage you. And stay the hell away from Jericho."

"Don't worry I learned my lesson about that punk. I should slip him a damn roofie or two and watch him pass out and get violently ill for no damn reason."

"First of all, you don't even know where to get that crap. Even if you did, you'd get caught and arrested for trying to date rape Chris Jericho. Do you really want everyone in the world to hear that story?"

"Ewww. I see your point."

Paul nodded, having said his peace. Now he could let Brian go on with his evening as usual with a clear conscience. Unless Jericho got a hold of him again, in which case there would be a big fight ending with Chris's battered and broken body being thrown from Rob's third story bedroom window. Paul hardly doubted that would take place anyway. Despite his warning he fully intended to stay by Brian's side for the entire evening to keep an eye on him.

They were greeted at the door by Rob himself and, as always, beer cans went straight into their hands a moment later. Seemed that this time they were the last to arrive as already most of the food was gone along with half of the booze. Rob admitted to he and Christian getting a head start on everyone else, though, so that explained everything. The two were known for devouring entire kitchens when they were hungry.

"The last thing you want in your house is Rob and Christian when they're both hungry. They're pigs!" Lita had explained to them once.

As instructed Brian and Paul made themselves at home, cramming themselves onto the couch with Hurricane, Rosey, and Gail Kim to play Raw 2 on Rob's X-Box. Though, after whipping everyone's asses for quite a while they were left alone to play with the Create a Superstar and add themselves to the game. People passing by kept their drinks refilled as the two were more than happy to hog the game for most of the evening. That was until the two McMahon men came in and demanded to be allowed to watch football. Then the boys went hightailing it out of the living room.

"Brian, I'm quite proud of you. You haven't made an ass of yourself yet tonight."

"Well, Paulie, you kept me distracted without denying me beer. I'm perfectly happy!"

"Wanna go jump off the cliff?"

"Sure!"

With that the two asked Rob's permission to make a mess of his backyard. After a moment of explaining that they were only kidding he showed them outside and directed them to the path that led to the cliff side. They raced each other through the darkness, weaving in and out of the trees and attempting to tackle each other now and then. Paul skidded to a stop right in front of the edge and turned to grab Brian before he ran too far.

"Whoa cowboy! End of the line."

"Wow. Check out the view. It's a full moon, too."

Paul followed Brian's wide eyes out over the black ocean waves. It was immense and cold looking when paired with the deep blue sky scattered with stars. A full white moon hung low in the distance and cast a shining reflection into the water. The wind blew straight into the cliff and into the two boys causing their hair to fly and their clothes to rustle in the silence.

"It's beautiful out here. No wonder Rob wanted it."

"No wonder he's always so calm. He just has to come out here to get away from everyone and everything."

"You can bet he does, too." Paul looked past Brian at a large boulder not far from them. "And he sits over here in that lotus position of yoga and he lets his mind fly out over the water. Free from the burdens of life, and completely apart from all the worries that plague us."

Brian grinned as Paul sat down on the boulder, kicking some rocks over the edge to watch them fall. "You make it sound like life is so terrible. I have no reason to want to escape my life. I've gotten everything I could ever want." He settled himself on the edge of the rock in front of Paul. "A wrestling career, all the way at the top, a great salary coming with it. I have incredible health, wealth, and… Well, no, I don't have power, but who needs that. My family back home loves me and is thrilled with all I've done. And my best friend is with me everyday of my life, sharing everything with me."

Brian smiled when Paul leaned forward and wrapped an arm around his chest. He ran his hand over the wind chilled skin and squeezed his wrist. Paul leaned into him more to rest his chin on his shoulder, dark eyes locked on the crashing waves below.

"I'm glad you're so happy, Brian. I've seen you sad before and it nearly killed me. I would never be able to stand seeing you upset for very long. You look so pitiful and you just beg for love and consoling without saying a word."

"Like I said, I have no reason to ever be sad. Tell me, Paulie, how could it get any better than this?"

Paul didn't answer him so Brian assumed that he agreed. He nestled back against Paul's chest and got wrapped more fully into his embrace. Paul brushed a light kiss across his temple, raising his hand to trail his fingers over Brian's cheek. A soft sigh came from the boy in his arms. He bit his lip nervously as he watched Brian smile then look up at him. There was an expectant expression on his face like he knew what was coming. Paul leaned down hesitantly till his lips barely touched Brian's giving a chaste kiss. He was surprised when he felt a hand on the back of his neck pull him in closer, even more surprised when he felt Brian's tongue run over his lips. He opened his mouth to his, his nervousness forgotten completely, and kissed him long and deep. Every desire he'd been concealing for so long was sated in that one sweet moment. They parted slowly gazing at each other in the moonlight.

"Brian?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna go home now?"

"Yes."

Instantly he was on his feet again and leaving Paul in the dust. They didn't even bother going through the house, instead running around the side and through the gates next to the garage. Paul was half tempted to let Brian take the wheel just so he could molest the poor boy as he drove, but he knew better. Brian had no control over himself when he was drinking. Paul tried not to consider what that might mean as far as what was going on. He didn't want anything to mar this that he had been yearning for.

They were lucky that no cops had been patrolling the area between Rob's house and their own because Paul had broken every speed limit set in front of him. Brian was doing a little speeding of his own, getting Paul's shirt nearly completely off of him before the front door closed behind them. He pushed him against the door, kissing him with every ounce of passion he could muster, ready to jump into his arms right then. He was more than disappointed to be pushed back.

"Brian," he panted, "go upstairs. I have to lock up the house, let the dog in and the cat out."

"It's not the cat that needs to be let out, Paulie," he said sternly.

Paul laughed, but turned him towards the stairs and swatted him on the rump. "Get up there and make yourself beautiful for me. I'll be up in just a minute."

Paul watched him bound up the stairs and then, much to his delight, into the bedroom on the left side of the hall. It was Paul's. Now he knew Brian was in his right mind and knew exactly what was going on. If he had been drunk he would've tripped up the stairs and gone straight to his own room to crash for the night. Quickly he went about his tasks, making sure the house was secure after taking care of their pets. Then he bounded up the steps as well, taking them two at a time. His bedroom door was closed. He smiled and slowly pushed it open. What he saw was exquisite, yet crushing all at the same time.

"Oh, Brian," he whispered.

The blond-locked beauty was lying in Paul's bed, his shirt off and jeans undone, but that was as far as he had gotten before passing out. He snored quietly. Paul sighed and made his way over to him, picking his shirt up off the floor to toss it on the chair. He sat heavily next to the man who had been ready to fulfill every pleasure he asked only moments ago. Brian didn't stir, deep in an alcohol induced sleep. Paul leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Forget me," he whispered into his ear.

A small sound came from Brian's lips as if in acknowledgement then Paul went to sleep in the room across the hall.

**End Chapter 4**

_Legalities: Christian Cage, Bubba Dudley, D-Von Dudley, and Gail Kim are copyright to TNA Wrestling. Chris Jericho, the Rock, and Brock Lesnar are copyright to themselves. Paul London, Brian Kendrick, John Cena, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	5. John

**Party Nights**

**By Archangel**

_Dedicated to Jason Usher_

_**John**_

With all the shit that's been going on with me lately, you'd think that I wouldn't have time to notice anyone else's problems. Feh. Wrong. Even though I should be worrying about my title shot, my match with Brock, and all the pain that he's gonna bring, instead my mind is on a subject completely off. And why the hell I give a shit is beyond me.

I'm back here right now, sitting in this little area where they set up catering for the show. Damn, they're slacking. This food tastes like something from my high school cafeteria. Not far away from me making pigs of themselves are those two Velocity punks, Paul London and Spanky. Lucky them. They get to have a match on a real show tonight, duking it out with some local jobbers. Little kids like them should stay on Velocity.

I've been watching their matches when I can. Even someone like me has to admit it when real talent is in front of him. The two of them are going to go far eventually. If they can get past this rift I see forming between them. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. John Cena cares. Yeah, despite what you people think I am a human being. Didn't you hear my turkey day shout out to my family and bros back home?

Paul and Spanky. Anyone with even half a brain can look at them and see the obvious. They're in love. Hardcore in love. And I'm not one to give a shit about guys like that, despite some things I put out in my freestyles. I support, but don't even ask me to represent _that!_ Still. Look at them for yourselves. Everything about them screams it. They belong together. They'd be perfect. So why aren't they? It's starting to get on my nerves. I know a bit about lost love. It hurts like a bitch. To see something like this not being taken advantage of just pushes my buttons. I'm half tempted to… Yeah, I think I'll do just that.

"Yo, Paul. _Spanky_."

What a dumb name.

"Cena? What's up?" the little blond one smiles.

"I've got something I need to say to you two newbs. So, listen up and don't interrupt." I paused to make sure they would do so. "I've been watching you lately. Everyone has. There's rumors flying every which way. Seems like one or both of you likes to take it in the ass."

"Now hold on a god damn—" Paul starts to step up.

"Sit back down, London. I ain't no hater. I've moved on. Come over here to tell you something greater. I can see the sparks and the looks in your eyes. Damn Spanky, sometimes it's like you're hypnotized. So ignore the crap and just don't give a shit. Paul, just give it up and let him suck your dick."

Alright, so it definitely wasn't one of my best, but it's not easy to come up with something on the fly. Especially when I saw them looking at me in shock. Like they had no clue anyone knew. They're too wrapped up in each other to realize everyone can see them. Not like me. Heh, you can't see me. Though, I'm starting to wonder if maybe I'm sounding too much like that old Edge guy with his 'you think you know me' shit.

I hope I got my point across. Not easy to talk about love in a rap. Maybe they got it, though. I can see them looking at each other before I even walk away. They just pissed me off. If love is in front of you then grab it. Even if it fails at least you tried. Damn. I should've used that.

Okay, enough of this lovey dovey, happy matchmaker shit. Where's Lesnar? I need someone to annoy the hell out of.

**End Chapter 5**

_Legalities: Christian Cage, Bubba Dudley, D-Von Dudley, and Gail Kim are copyright to TNA Wrestling. Chris Jericho, the Rock, and Brock Lesnar are copyright to themselves. Paul London, Brian Kendrick, John Cena, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	6. What the Hell Was That?

**Party Nights**

**By Archangel**

_Dedicated to Jason Usher_

_**What the Hell Was That?**_

"I have no idea," Paul shook his head.

"Did he just tell us to have sex or something?"

Paul snickered. "I dunno. You're the one that knows how to rap."

"Ha! Cena wrote that for me!"

Paul cracked up at that. Spanky was glad Paul was just brushing off everything John had just said to them. He knew exactly what was meant by the lack luster freestyle. He had heard all of the rumors about them running through the Velocity and Smackdown arenas. Everyone thought that he and Paul were more than just tag team partners. Too bad they had no idea that no matter what that would never happen. Paul was straight.

Paul kept the smile on his face as he poked at the food in front of him. He loved to eat. Even this catered crap that was brought in today tasted good to him. After John Cena had busted in and voiced his opinion of his and Brian's relationship, though, he had lost his appetite completely. After their last drunken encounter that never was Paul had all but given up completely on ever having Brian. He had gone to bed that night in a separate room and mulled over all that had taken place. He had made a firm decision not to let Brian come on to him while he was drunk anymore. If he had to he'd tell Brian a small amount of the things that had happened. Anything, if only he could make his feelings for his best friend disappear.

"Paul? Are you okay?"

Brian had been trying to concentrate on his plate. He didn't want to look up at Paul at that moment. He had so many thoughts flying through his head that it almost made him dizzy. He knew he was falling hard for him. He even had dreams about holding Paul in his arms, kissing him, and telling him all of his inner secrets and dreams. He had dreamt just the other night of being out on the cliff behind Rob Van Dam's home, talking to him straight from his soul and being kissed by those soft pink lips.

He found his eyes trailing upwards without his permission. Paul was so beautiful. No matter how scared Brian was to show him his true feelings he felt comforted just by the fact that Paul was there. When he looked at him, however, Paul had an expression of sadness. He looked to be near crying. He looked back at him with the saddest look in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, Brian."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For causing all this talk about us. I should hide my feelings for you a little better."

Brian's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about?"

"John was right about people talking about us behind our backs. I've heard some of them. They think that we're in love. It's my fault for constantly staring at you and hugging on you."

"You stare at me?"

"Always."

"Then how come I've never caught you at it? I thought I stared at you more than anything."

Paul looked up at him sharply. Now his eyes were wide with surprise. "What do you mean you stare at me?"

"I'm always watching you. I even check you out when you bend over to tie your shoe."

"Brian, are you serious? You're not joking with me are you?"

Brian smiled and shook his head. "No, Paulie. Not this time."

"You only call me Paulie when you're drunk."

"Do I? What else do I do when I'm drunk?"

Paul smiled with a small blush. "You flirt with me. You pull me into your bed and make me sleep by your side. You kiss me."

"You mean I wasn't dreaming all those things?" he yelled.

"I guess not? You thought you were dreaming?"

"Paulie, I thought you were straight! I never imagined that you and I could ever be together."

Paul finally reached over and grabbed Brian's shoulders, pulling him in and pressing their lips together. A soft whimper came from Brian's throat as he wrapped his arms around him. The kiss didn't last very long. It was merely for confirmation and a little bit of relief. When parted Paul embraced him tightly, clinging to him as if he was afraid that he would try to leave. Brian could hear him close to his ear whispering something over and over.

"You're welcome?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Paul said as he pulled back to look at him. "I was thanking someone else for giving me such a gift."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Well, happy Thanksgiving then!"

Paul laughed and pulled Brian into his arms again. "I guess I do have a lot to be thankful for."

"Hey! London, Kendrick! Up to mark, boys!"

They looked up at the call, slipping out of each other's hold at last. They looked back at each other with smiles on their faces. Each of them knew that this would truly would be their best match ever. Even though they were slated to lose again they would steal the show. They would put it all on the line, fight stiff and provoke the others to do the same, take some bumps along the way and come out victorious even when Brian got caught in the roll up.

"Even losing I can only win with you, Brian."

"I was thinking the same thing, Paul. Let's go."

**End Chapter 6**

_Legalities: Christian Cage, Bubba Dudley, D-Von Dudley, and Gail Kim are copyright to TNA Wrestling. Chris Jericho, the Rock, and Brock Lesnar are copyright to themselves. Paul London, Brian Kendrick, John Cena, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	7. Love At Last

**Party Nights**

**By Archangel**

_Dedicated to Jason Usher_

_**Love At Last**_

They entered the house that night weary and worn. Duffle bags were dropped to the floor without care, jackets slung aside and shoes kicked off in a mess. Paul idly followed Brian into the kitchen. The younger boy started going through the fridge in search of nourishment in any form, discovering a leftover container of spaghetti. He proceeded to devour it without even heating it up.

"Ew, Paul."

He looked up with some dangling from his lips. Brian scrunched up his nose at him, but then shrugged. He was completely used to Paul's strange eating habits by now. Some of them he had even adopted. Like putting ketchup in the macaroni and cheese. Who knew something that looked and sounded so disgusting could taste so good.

Brian continued to watch Paul eat for a moment longer before going to the fridge himself. He eyed the contents with a disconnected gaze before reaching to the back of the top shelf for a can of beer. Paul was washing his container out when he heard the metal tab pop. Before Brian could lift the can to his lips he grabbed his wrist.

"Nuh uh."

"What? What'd I do?"

"Not tonight. I've been taking your drunken forgotten come-ons for too long." He pulled the can away and put it upside down into the sink to let it pour out. Then he stepped closer to his new love. "Tonight I don't want anything getting in the way. I want only my Brian without alcohol on his breath, without a glazed look in his eyes. I want to be damn sure that this time you remember everything."

Brian smirked a bit. "Gonna give me something memorable huh? So why am I still standing here?"

"Because I was hungry and then I was talking, blondie. Why do you think?"

"Well, that's over with now so I'm outta here!"

With that Brian turned and ran through the house, Paul quickly following. Brian ran into Paul's bedroom, attempting to shut the door behind him, but it was shoved open. He squeaked and dove for the bed. In an instant he had the covers over his head.

"I can't see you so you can't see me."

Paul pulled the covers down to Brian's chin with a bright smile. He waved his hand in front of his face in a stupid John Cena impression. Of course, Brian cracked up laughing. Out of all the people in the business Brian was the most entertained by John's persona. Considering that he knew John pretty well and knew that he was really just a normal white boy underneath all the flash. Once Brian had calmed down a bit he snuggled into Paul's arms.

"I wonder why Cena of all people came over to us today?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. I guess he just was tired of seeing us apart."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect something like that from him. He did come across really perverted about it, though."

Brian chuckled. "I'm sure he meant it in the most romantic way."

"Hm. Maybe." Paul rolled onto his side and propped himself up to look down at Brian. "You know you have me so nervous that my stomach is knotted up."

"Nervous?" Brian looked completely innocent. "Why is that?"

"Because I've never felt this way about anyone before. And I think you're supposed to be nervous when you make love to someone for the first time."

Brian blinked at him in surprise. He obviously hadn't fully comprehended any of what Paul had said while in the kitchen. It didn't matter anymore, though. He knew now and he was more than thrilled to hear such words directed at him.

"Did you say make love?"

"Yes. That's what I intend to do," he paused and looked at him, "if you'll let me, that is."

Brian didn't have to answer. Paul had a feeling that look in his eyes was all the confirmation he needed. He leaned down to him and kissed his lips tenderly, not in the feverish manner that they had that night after the WWE party. He was slow and savoring every sensation it put through him. He sucked on Brian's lower lip briefly before slipping his tongue past. Brian was quick to react, opening his mouth to him and letting him explore at his leisure.

The same went double for Paul's hands, which had taken to roaming over his body. He rolled to the side again, pulling Brian on top of him so that he could touch him more freely. He rubbed his back gently and massaged the taut muscles then brought his fingers underneath the front of Brian's tank to run his palms over his smooth chest. He seemed almost flawless to the touch. His skin was soft and already burning hot from only their passionate kisses. Brian stopped long enough to let Paul slip his shirt over his head, making quick work of his buttoned up shirt before Paul had a chance to grab his hands. He watched as the man kissed his fingertips, nibbling lightly on each digit and then kissing his palms. They gazed at each other for a long moment.

"I love you," Brian whispered.

Paul leaned up to envelop Brian in his strong embrace once again pushing him onto his back. He pecked at his lips and cheeks, his kisses trailing down his lover's neck and to his shoulder before he replied.

"I love you too, Brian. In fact, let me show you how much I love you."

He caressed Brian's cheek tenderly before lowering his head again to the fair skin. His lips brushed feather light kisses across his chest, pausing at each nipple to lavish it with the affections of his tongue. His hands paired with his mouth in worshipping every inch of Brian's torso. He found sensitive places along the man's sides and under his arms, memorizing each spot to make use of them time and time again. As his lips moved down to Brian's stomach, teasing and nibbling at places that almost tickled, his hands took care to unstrap his belt and undo his jeans. He lifted from the body writhing beneath him only long enough to pull off every last item of clothing that was left between them. Each completely bared to one another, there was another long stare shared between them as they drank in the sight. Then Paul was back to his work. He hesitated no longer in giving Brian precisely what he desired. As his hands caressed and squeezed at his thighs, he lowered his mouth to the already hardened cock of his lover. He licked tentatively at him, loving the gasp that he heard in return. He raised one hand to take hold of him and run his fingers over his shaft as he continued to lap at his head in a teasing manner.

"Paul, you bastard," he muttered with a chuckle.

He cast his eyes up at him with a smirk, but decided not to make him pay for that comment. Instead he conceded and took Brian's head into his mouth, working his way slowly down his length. He knew it had to be agonizing to go so slow. Judging by the soft moans coming from him it wasn't all that bad at the same time. Paul almost smiled, but kept his concentration, putting what little experience he had in this department to good use for the first time in ages. His free hand trailed abstract patterns up and down Brian's thigh as he worked his mouth and tongue on him, going at him with good rhythm one moment and then stopping to merely lick at him the next. He had been told once before he was a cock tease. For good reason. He had never gotten any complaints. Brian seemed to be loving it. Every sound and movement he made was a cry of pleasure. His gasps had all but stopped in exchange for whimpering moans and whispered pleas. His hands gripped at the bed sheets and his hips twitched with the restrained urge to thrust forward. The most prominent and arousing feeling was something most people would never notice in Paul's position. He noticed it, though, and reveled in the tremors it sent through him to feel Brian's cock twitch and push against the roof of his mouth now and then.

"Paul... Paul..." Brian's words came no longer whispered, an obvious warning that Paul had no intention of heeding.

He shifted his position just slightly, wrapping his fingers around Brian's hardness just below his mouth. Now his head and hand moved in time marking out a quick rhythm. Brian's cries only grew more desperate, his hips jerking upwards to meet his mouth. Paul responded by tightening his grip. It seemed to do the trick as Brian tossed his head back with a yell of ecstasy. Paul didn't stop until he felt a hand on the back of his head. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and swallowed down the last bit before crawling back up to lie by his side. Brian turned into his chest and snuggled up to him still panting for breath. Paul only smiled smugly. He gave him his rest for now.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic," he said breathlessly.

Paul grinned and caught his chin, tilting his head back to kiss him. Brian could taste himself on his lips and it more than intrigued him. He let out one last deep breath after they parted, his eyes once more gaining a lusty glimmer. He knew what came next.

"Paulie, we're not done yet are we?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. Why do you ask?"

Brian only smiled his somewhat arrogant smile and turned away from him. He reached over and pulled open the drawer on the bedside table. He found exactly what he had expected after pushing a pile of socks out of the way. It was the same thing in every single man's sock drawer: some porno mags and a bottle of lube. He grabbed the bottle and shook it at Paul with a grin.

"Yes, that's lube. What do you expect me to do with it?"

"What do you think, smartass?"

The bottle promptly bounced off Paul's forehead. He arched a brow at it and snatched it up before scooting over and pressing himself to Brian's back before the other boy had a chance to turn back around. He must've startled him because he lost the balance he had, his elbow sliding out from under him to put him onto his stomach. Either he was startled or he had done it on purpose. Either way Paul laughed a little at him kissing his shoulder before opening the bottle in his hand. He got some of the slick liquid onto his fingers then tossed it aside. He looked down at Brian, who had turned his head enough for his face to be seen against the pillow. He reached down and ran his fingers lightly over his love's entrance. Brian jumped instantly.

"That's cold!"

"It'll warm up. I promise."

They both snickered at each other as Paul continued to lightly touch him. He carefully slid one finger inside of him, watching and listening as Brian gasped softly. Satisfied with the reaction he got Paul went a little further, slipping a second finger inside. He didn't need to see Brian's reaction to know that it was already a tight fit. He was in no hurry, though, so he continued his gentle ministrations, taking pleasure in the soft sounds coming from Brian. When he felt he was comfortable he made a hesitant attempt at three fingers. Brian grunted slightly at it, his muscles tensing instantly.

"Relax baby, I don't want to hurt you," Paul whispered in his ear. Brian only nodded to him, taking a deep breath. "Have you gone this far before?"

"Not in a long time. Don't worry. It doesn't hurt."

Paul smiled and kissed his temple lightly, pushing his face into his blond locks as he continued to prepare him. He wasn't taking any chances on ruining this night for Brian. This was going to be their first time together. He wanted it to be perfect. After a few moment he began to explore Brian's inside more, searching for that one particular place that he knew would get the man's attention. He knew the moment he found it as Brian suddenly gasped and shook. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips as he brushed over his prostate again and watched Brian's whole body twitch.

"Ready?"

"More than you know."

Paul withdrew his fingers and put what lube was left behind over his own cock. Then he pulled Brian onto his side with his back pressed against chest. He gently parted his legs as he positioned his tip against his opening, pushing forward slowly to judge Brian's reaction. He whimpered at first, but once past that tight ring of muscle he opened his mouth to moan. Paul was so struck by the beauty of seeing that for himself that he didn't move for a moment. Completely sheathed in the warm tightness that was his Brian, he watched the pleasure reflect in the man's green-blue eyes. After a moment he gave a sound of need and pushed back against him.

"Please, Paul," he barely whispered.

He couldn't deny Brian anything, certainly not this. He pulled back and pushed back into him again, making doubly sure it was only pleasure that crossed his beloved's features. Now he could relax, beginning a slow and tender rhythm for them. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders with a content sigh. Brian's hand came up, fingers threading through his black hair. He turned his face to his as much as he could, finally craning his neck far enough to meet Paul's lips with his own, their tongues darting out to taste and tantalize each other. Soon Brian's hips were rocking back to meet each of Paul's thrusts. To catch him off guard Paul angled himself differently, thrusting up and forward. Brian cried out as he pushed against his sweet spot, his hand tightening in his hair. Paul didn't stop, quickening his pace and thrusting against that same spot repeatedly now. He loved getting Brian to make so much noise. With each movement he could feel Brian's muscles squeeze and tighten around him drawing him closer and closer to his final pleasure. He reached down in front of him, his hand going tight around Brian's returned erection. He matched his hand to his hips in a fast motion.

Brian heard him moan his name in desperate need to be sated. He forced himself to commit that sound to memory. He never wanted to forget this moment, this blissful evening of rapture shared with his true love. He would never forget anything between he and Paul ever again. A cry from just over his shoulder caught his attention then Paul's hand tightened all the more on his cock. He felt the hot rush of Paul's orgasm filling him. It all caused ecstasy to slice through him and he joined Paul in loud voice.

Later the two lovers lay entangled in each other's arms still. Their faces are peaceful, if not still flushed, even in sleep. Their hands are joined, fingers intertwined. It took a lot for them to get here, but here they shall remain. In each other's arms and hearts till the very end.

**The End**

_Legalities: Christian Cage, Bubba Dudley, D-Von Dudley, and Gail Kim are copyright to TNA Wrestling. Chris Jericho, the Rock, and Brock Lesnar are copyright to themselves. Paul London, Brian Kendrick, John Cena, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
